listen to your heart
by jj4evr
Summary: What if jaden isn't really who you think he is? What if Jadens life is much more complicated then you realise?"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is my first story everyone so bare with me. Okay so I am jj4evr. Just call me JJ anywho this story might sound a little angsty but keep reading it will get better I promise. Okay I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX but if I did Jaden and Alexis would've kissed already. Its sooooo annoying theirs like 5 times in the show were they were like so close to kissing then they wouldn't. Is it just me or in every single Disney channel movie they have a love story its nuts. Anywho, sorry guys got a little carried away. Well, I hope you guys like it. By the way in this story Jaden and Yugi never dueled at the end.

He was running late as usual. It was his idea, but as usual he was late.

"Ugh! Where is he!" Kiabia demanded throwing his hands into the air annoyed.

Joey chuckled and leaned up against the wall closest to the door. The two of them were in the infamous Kiabia Corp. CEO office. The office, except for a few black leather coaches placed around a sleek black coffee table, was empty of any and all personal items. A large sleek black desk was in the back of the office with a dark blue laptop sitting upon it and a black leather chair sitting behind it. The ebony night of Japan shown through the large glass walls of the spacious office. Giving the room a depressing glow. Kiabia was in a bad mood, like he always was 

after another day ended with no sign of his missing son. Joey knew this and kept quite while Kiabia wallowed in his depressing thoughts. Kiabia couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is HE!" Kiabia growled as he brought his fist up and punched the wall closest to him with enough force to leave his hand a little bloodied up.

"Don't worry Kaibia I'm sure he's fine" Joey said plopping down on one of the exquisite leather coaches in the spacious Kiabia Corp. CEO office. A silence followed this as Kiabia turned around and to face the large window behind his desk overlooking the darkened streets of Japan.

Kiabia then slowly spoke in a voice barely above a whisper "Joey, he's my son and you expect me not to worry!" his voice rose for that last part. "I am not losing the only person I have left in my life, I will find him no matter what!" Kaibia face showed his determination, but the one lone tear that fell down his face held all of his pain from these last three years. He quickly wiped it away but soon dropped into his leather desk chair and leaned forward slightly.

"How could he leave me like that?" Kiabia suddenly spoke his voice very low as the lights behind him dimmed slightly as the cars went past. Kiabia sighed and let his face drop into his hands. Joey watched sadly as his friend fell into a depressing state, but couldn't seem to find the right words to say to comfort him.

"He blames himself" A new voice quietly murmured from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Kaibia almost yelled as his head shot up from his hands and he stood up once again. He glaring at the doorway. Joey turned around and looked towards the doorway as well. The man who spoke finally stepped into the dimly light office his head downward slightly.

"You know exactly what I mean Kaibia he blames himself just like you do" The man replied finally looking up to meet Kiabia's cold gaze.

"Yugi, It's not his fault it's mine" Kaibia said back slamming his hands down on his desk.

"Kiabia, that is why he left, he blames himself, what you need to get through your heads is that you can't protect everyone from the world, you can't blame yourselves for something that nobody could stop!" The man now known as Yugi yelled. Kiabia's eyes looked shocked, then he blinked his eyes back to normal as he fell back into his chair. Joey looked up at Yugi shock written all over his face at the words Yugi just spoke. Yugi had never spoken to Kiabia that way but it was clear that, that was what Kiabia had needed for a long time.

"Why are we here again?" Joey asked finally breaking the silence. Yugi turned his head slightly towards Joey and smirked slightly.

"We are going to Duel Academy" He said crossing his arms across his chest his smirk deepening. Kiabia's head shot up from starring at the table to look at Yugi.

"Why?" He asked confused. Yugi turned to him his smirk still present.

"You sir need a vacation" Yugi replied

"I do NOT" Kiabia said glaring at him.

"Yes, you do, you really need to relax" Yugi relied nodding his head as if agreeing with his own thoughts.

"How is Duel Academy supposed to let me relax?" Kiabia asked rolling his eyes.

"Well you need to visit your own academy and relax with no work what so ever to deal with" Yugi said "We can watch some duels, see the graduated class, and maybe have a few duels ourselves"

"Why would I waste my time at Duel Academy?" Kiabia growled.

"Come on Kiabia It will be fun!" Joey said grinning at the idea.

"NO!" Kiabia said folding his arms across his chest.

"Please Kiabia, or wait", Yugi's pleading face changed into a smirk. Yugi got really close to Kiabia's face over the desk and whispered in his ear "Do you want the entire dueling community to know that the Great Seto Kiabia is deathly afraid of spiders".

Kiabia glared at Yugi his eyes locking with Yugi's, "You…Wouldn't…Dare" He said venom dripping from his words.

"Oh I will Kiabia" Yugi said smirking as he brought his face away from Kiabia's. Joey looked at them confused for a moment before looking at Kiabia with hopeful eyes.

"Fine!" Kiabia said very irritated.

"Yes!" Yugi and Joey yelled at the same time, giving each other high fives.

"I can't wait to duel the best student there", Yugi said grinning at his victory.

"Ah hah So there was another motive" Joey said grinning as well.

"Oh course, what do you take me as, a one motive person?" Yugi asked smirking again. Joey laughed at this and Kiabia just lest his head fall with a thump on the table.

"When are we leaving?" Joey asked the laugh still in his voice.

Hey guys jj here I kno it sounds like yu gi oh but it will switch don't wrry it will be good promise oh and watch out Chibi JJ (alter ego) has a rocket launcher run for your lives lol bye


	2. Chapter 2

\ Hey guys JJ here yet again her the SECOND CHAPTER well I hop you like it I didn't put Blair in here if you really want here in here tell me and I'll put her in well bye. By the way I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, I wish I did though I would be a millionare.

--

Duel Academy

Jaden's POV

I stood looking over the vast ocean watching as the Seagulls looked for their next meal. I felt like the next meal, I have dreams…no nightmares of what happened the first time I got away. Now I feel as if my past has come back for another stab at me. I've tried to run, dozens of times but I'm always pulled back to square one. Does the gods have something against me? Do they enjoy watching me suffer? Up there in their big castles lounging around in big comfy chairs with servants' feeding them grapes while watching my 'hilarious' life! I turned around and sulked back into the darkness of the forest that oddly resembled my life. Is the time coming when I will run out of places to hide? I curled my hand into a fist and I struck the closest tree in hopes that the pain that I felt would consume all of my sorrow. It didn't work I still felt it all, everything. I looked at my bloodied hand in disgust. 'I deserve the pain' I thought glaring down at my slightly open fist then 

I clenched it back into a fist and started through the forest once again. I walked quickly hoping to see nobody on the way.

I could see my dorm straight ahead of me. The walk seemed longer than I remembered it was almost like the dorm was even running away from me. I reached the stairs and started to climb up my shoes hitting each step with a thud. At the top I rounded the corner and headed for the door of my room. I turned the handle with my uninjured hand and pushed the door open. I walked through the door and kicked it shut with my foot before kicking off my shoes and leaving them by the door. I was glad that Syrus had moved to Obelisk and Hassleberry actually lived in his dorm now. That left me the only person left in the entire dorm. I like the quietness. Even though I will never admit it, it does get lonely. I walked toward the sink reaching the draw under the sink, I opened it taking out the dark green washcloth. I wrapped it around my hand until it covered the knuckles and held the ends of the wash cloth in my closed fist.

I walked over to the desk and opened the draw looking for something I wasn't quite sure of. I shuffled through the draw moving aside old papers and stuff nobody cares about. I froze looking downward, I picked up a picture. It was old you could tell from the cress marks from folding it over and over. The little boy was Jaden in his old soccer uniform that had orange and white stripes going down. He was eight in this picture. The girl next to him looked to be the same age she had 

long brown hair that flowed beautifully down with auburn highlights going down. She had bright brown eyes that were endless at one glance. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress that matched her perfectly. She was holding up a bright gold trophy with me and we were grinning madly. My dad was standing behind me with his hand on my head pushing down my bushy hair a little bit he had a small smile on his face his other arm was around mom who was smiling her blue eyes shining brightly. We were standing in front of a soccer field and kids were running around behind us. I stared at the picture. I could feel the tears building in my eyes I closed my eyes tightly not letting any escape. I folded the picture with my good hand and stuck in my Jacket pocket, promising to look at it later.

I turned towards the window looking out to see the sun setting in the distance. It was a beautiful sight with the orange and red fading into the dark yellow of the sun. I wish that every time the sun set it would take my pain with it. That I could go to sleep without their memories streaming through my mind. I sighed once again turning around. The door opened slightly and I saw a familiar face peeking through. The blonde goddess herself was standing in my doorway.

"Hey Jay are you…Jaden what happened to your hand?" She asked her smile quickly fading into a frown. Her hazel eyes shown with confusion as she glanced down at my hand. Crap I thought quickly hiding my hand behind my back.

"Nothing" I snapped. I looked down slightly looking away from those all seeing eyes.

"It doesn't look like nothing" She said sighing and coming in. I heard the door slam behind her and I heard her soft footsteps coming toward me. She stopped in front of me. She reached behind me; I flinched as I felt her hand slightly encircle my own. She pulled to the front keeping it in her hand as she looked down at the green washcloth. She slowly pulled it off laying it on the desk.

"What did you do?" She asked her eyes widening slightly. I looked up slightly toward the ceiling staring at the cracks. I felt my face heat up.

"I punched a tree" I said trying not to act embarrassed.

"Come on" she said sighing. She took me toward the sink. Turning on the hot water she guided my hand under it. I winced as the hot water rolled off my hand. She took out a small washcloth from the drawer getting it wet she started to clean the blood off my hand rubbing it over my knuckles.

"Are you going to tell me why you punched a tree?" She suddenly asked not looking toward me as she washed my hand. She finished and turned off the water. She then got the First Aid Kit out of the cabinet over the sink. We walked back over to the desk where she made me sit down standing over me slightly.

"Well?" she asked once again.

"I got mad" I said annoyed.

"At what, the water?" She asked in an annoyed voice as well. She rolled her eyes at this.

I quickly mumbled something under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear.

"What was that Jaden?" She asked smirking.

"I can't tell you" I said sighing and wincing as she tightened the gauze she had wrapped on my hand. I looked down surprised a little. I had not even noticed her wrapping it around my hand. She let go of my hand and looked up into my eyes.

"Why not?", she asked, looking into my eyes sternly.

"I just can't" I said quietly looking down slightly.

"Can't or won't?"She asked softly. I was shocked I couldn't even speak. My mouth was shut. I could tell she was frowning and expecting an answer but I had none to give.

"Fine, don't tell me but don't expect me to keep it a secret from the guys either" She said smirking. I looked up at her almost glaring at her.

"You wouldn't?" I asked.

"I would" She said smirking. "Now you are coming to dinner with me".

"No…Alexis I'm not hungry" I said looking at the floor again. I then felt a warm hand come across my forehead. I had to bite down a gasp coming out of my mouth as I felt my face heat up at the contact.

"Alexis, what are you doing?" I finally got out finding my voice.

"I am checking your temperature cause the Jaden I know would never pass up a food offer" she said looking me straight in the eyes when I looked up.

"Alexis…I'm fine…just not hungry" I said sighing. Alexis smiled and moved her hand from my forehead and grabbed my hand.

"You, Mr. Yuki are coming to dinner with me" She said pulling me towards the door.

'Man she's strong when she's determined' I thought letting her drag me towards the door.

"Please Alexis I don't want too" I wined as she drug me down the stairs. I started to resist slightly. She let go of my wrist and turned to face me.

"JADEN MATHEW YUKI, You are coming to dinner with me this instant!!" She yelled glaring at me. I flinched but then regained my composure.

"Alexis, how do you know my middle name?" I asked as the question popped in my mind. She relaxed before speaking again.

"Syrus told me" She said smiling.

'Wow women and their mood changes…wait…Syrus told her' I thought getting mad.

"SYRUS IS SOOOOO DEAD!!" I yelled glaring at thin air.

"Come on Jaden" Alexis said before rolling her eyes and dragging me through the cafeteria doors.

She took me toward the middle of the room where the gang was sitting and forced me to sit down next to Jesse. I felt the gangs eyes on me, I wiggled around in my seat before looking down at the table. I glanced around the room. Syrus was sitting across from me Hassleberry on his right and Bastion on his left. Jim was sitting next to Jesse and axle was next him. Shirley was on the floor curling up next to my feet growling contently. Lex was at the table across from us. She was sitting on the edge closest to me with Jasmine and Mindy across from her. Atticus was sitting next to her and Chazz was next to him. Behind them leaning up against the wall was Aster and Zane.

'Wait…' I did a double take 'Zane? …Aster?' I thought.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked my voice sounding cold in my own ears. I felt Jesse flinch at my side at my tone.

"Now Jaden is that any to talk to your friends" Aster asked smirking.

"Sorry guys," I said sounding a little sarcastic "But the last you were here it wasn't for a picnic in the park" I said sounding annoyed and rolling my eyes.

"Well I technically go to school here, and Zane well, he's here to visit I guess…" Aster said smirking still present.

"I'm not here to visit, Idiot," Zane said rolling his eyes "I am here to see if the rumors are true" Everyone eyed him curiously.

"What rumors?" Sy asked looking up at Zane.

"I came to see if Yugi Moto and Seto Kiabia are really coming to Duel Academy" He replied rolling his eyes and shaking his head. At those words my face went pale and my hands started to shake as I looked straight down to the ground.

"Jaden…What's wrong?" I heard Jesse ask form next to me. My mind went blank. I sat shocked stuck in my chair. I finally realized that everyone was staring at me and quickly stood up, my chair falling behind me with a thudding crash as my face went back to normal.

" Nothing" I snapped and stomped out of the room leaving a trail of confused faces.

--

Hey it's me again if you guys hate it tell me I will take it off but if you like it tell your friends plz I am dying to get more readers. Hey if you have an ideas tell me I might be able to add them in.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey It's JJ yet again your writer well im srry for all the grammar mistakes in the last chapter don't wrry I have a new editor…well kind of its my sister so these should be a lot better well thanks for all the reviews plz review more I want to hear your ideas and thoughts about my writing well I hope u like it. Here is the THIRD CHAPTER!! I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH GX OR YU GI OH, I want to though, but Chibi JJ might use all my money to take over the world…or maybe try and brainwash the human race…gasp…I hope she doesn't.

Alright so 'this' means thought while "this" means speaking…..enjoy!

**Jesse's POV**

"…Seto Kiabia and Yugi Moto are coming to Duel Academy" I heard Zane say, the annoyed look still covering his face. I felt a grin rise on my face.

'A chance to meet the King of Games, Wow, maybe…even duel him' I felt my grin get bigger at the mental image of me dueling the King of Games. I turned to Jaden to see his reaction. It was the opposite of what I expected. His eyes were wide with an expression I couldn't decipher. His skin had turned a deathly white and his hands were shaking on the table top. I looked at him with confusion and worry written all over my face.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" I asked turning to fully look at him. With this said everyone turned to look at Jaden in confusion. Jaden just stared at the wall in front 

of him, with his eyes glazed. It seemed as if he was trying to find an invisible speck on the wall. He blinked a couple of times before realizing we were all waiting for an answer.

"Nothing" He snapped. He stood up rather quickly his chair falling over in the process. It hit the floor with a crash. I flinched at the sound. He turned swiftly and stomped out of the room leaving us all in a daze, trying to figure out what just happened. Alexis was the first to snap out of shock. She got up pushed her chair in and ran out of the room following Jaden. I stood up about to do the same but I felt a hand on my shoulder. Atticus stood beside me slowly shaking his head.

"Better let Lexi deal with him." He said in a soft voice. I sighed in resignation and sat back down slouching in my seat, I put my head in my arms on the table. I heard the floor scrapping as Atticus sat back down as well. I lifted my head and looked around the room. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces how much they missed of the old Jay. I did too.

"What happened?" Aster asked in a soft voice.

"He came back from the Dark world like this," Atticus said softly. "We don't know what exactly happened but we're putting the pieces together slowly"

"It started when he wouldn't come out of his room, he wouldn't even talk to anyone," I said my voice sounding sad even to my own ears. "We were afraid, he was not eating and we checked up on him as much as we could"

"Then we figured out that somehow him and Yubel had fused together" Syrus added his voice shaking as he looked down at the table.

"We tried to reach the Sarge on many occasions," Hassleberry said "We roped him into the tag team tournament with Private Alexis and she somehow got through to him. She is the only one that can get him to come out of his shell, on a few occasions. If any of the rest of us even tried to do that he would glare and keep his mouth shut."

'He blames himself' I finally realized. I raised my head off my arms and my eyes widened.

"He blames himself" I finally spoke, my voice soft even in my own ears.

"Speak up!" Chazz said sounding annoyed. Everyone turned to me the confusion present. I glared at Chazz.

"He blames himself" I said louder this time.

"Why would he do that?" Syrus asked confused. I looked at him.

"From what I've heard from Sheppard every year since Jaden has started here some crazy psychopath has tried to take over the world somehow using Jaden in their evil schemes" I said my voice rising on every word along with my confidence on this new thought. "Every time he gets dragged into a scheme his friends follow, and often enough they get themselves into trouble and Jaden is 

normally the one to drag them out of it.", I looked around once again at everyone before speaking.

"What happened in the Dark World must've have pushed him over the edge, He must now think by ignoring us he is protecting us" my eyes glowing with realization once again. I looked around again watching everyone's reactions closely. Bastion looked like he wanted to say something but was fighting himself on how to say it. I looked at him closely.

"What is it Bastion?" I asked.

"I didn't really want to tell you guys this but…" He paused looking a little nervous

"But Jaden tried to withdraw from the Academy" He said the last part hastily and clenching his eyes shut. My eyes widened in shock. Chazz almost fell out of his chair. Mindy and Jasmine gasped and Atticus shot up looking at Bastion wide eyed.

"He did WHAT?" I heard Atticus practically shout.

"He tried to withdraw from the Academy, the Chancellor told me this morning" He said simply with his eyes cast down. Zane's usually emotionless face held total shock. Aster stood shocked on his spot leaning on the wall. The rest of us had our eyes glued on to Bastion. The silence stretched on for what felt like forever until I finally found my voice.

"Why?" I asked mostly to no one, not really expecting an answer.

"Chancellor Sheppard said it was because Jaden had thought he caused way to much trouble for the Academy." Bastion said.

"Did the chancellor say he could leave, Mate?" Jim asked.

"No the Chancellor can't let anyone resign without parental consent" Bastion said shaking his head as he said it.

"Why didn't the Sarge just get Parental consent then?" Hassleberry asked very confused.

"That…I'm not sure of" Bastion said hesitantly.

"Why would Jay blame himself everything that's happened to this academy hasn't even been his fault?" Syrus asked looking down at the table as he said this.

"That's just the way he is" I said my voice soft. I could tell everyone agreed with me just by the silence that dominated the room after my comment. The silence stretched on for awhile. A loud slam broke it and everyone turned towards the door just in time to see Alexis dragging a very pissed off looking Jaden in with a huge smile spread over her face.

Well thx everyone for readin I love you all lots read and review NOW!! Push the button on the bottom of the screen and type some pretty words on the 

review box it will make your author and editors\ very happy so DO IT!! Okay well bye see ya!! Love you lots and lots!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys wats up? I loved all the reviews that's all those bunches of oats I am trying to update as fast I can so bare with me here. I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Yu Gi Oh GX. Wait…I could invent my own anime…nah never mind bad idea everyone would die before the first issue is out. Hope u like it here it goes…**5…4…3…2…1…ACTION!!**

**Jaden's POV**

"LET ME GO!" I yelled trying to struggle with Alexis's grip once again. 'That girl is strong when she wants to be…wait hasn't this happened before…yea um wait…Syrus told her my middle name…SYRUS IS SO DEAD!' Alexis dragged me yet again to the same table I was at before. (an: if u don't remember that happening go back to chap two)

"No you are going to eat dinner with us!" She said still smiling because she got her way yet again.(AN: girls just always get their way…srry back to story) She shoved me back down into my seat that had been empty for a while now. I looked around the room my eyes falling on Syrus. Sy was looking down at the table with a thoughtful expression on my face. I glared at him. He glanced up at me and looked a little nervous under my heated gaze and quickly looked down again. He started tracing little imaginary lines on the table, looking extremely guilty.

"Syrus...," I said glaring. I was about to speak more but he cut me off.

"I didn't do it" Syrus said shrinking down in his seat. I stood up abruptly and leaned over the table with my palms on the surface towards Syrus.

"Oh you didn't, did you?" I asked.

"uhh", He paused looking extremely nervous trying to find words "I might've had a part in doing it, but I didn't mean too?" He pleaded shrinking even more. I looked down noticing the food in front of me. I looked back up at Syrus.

"I can't believe you did this" I said with a feeling of resentment.

"Jay I didn't mean too honest" He said clasping my hands together in a plea of forgiveness. I slumped back down into my seat and took a bite of my shrimp. After a brief pause in which I cleared my plate.

"How do you not mean too?" I asked, leaning forward to get a better look at him.

"Well me and Hassleberry were hanging out in your room and…" I cut him off.

"How could you tell Alexis" I said not waiting for his answer.

"Alexis…what did I tell Alexis?" He asked totally confused. He glanced at Alexis who was smirking. He breathed a small sigh of relief. I narrowed my eyes.

"Syrus, what did you do?" I asked raising my voice a little.

"Nothing Jay Nothing" Syrus said looking panicky.

"Syrus!" I said sternly. Everyone was staring at us. Hassleberry looked a little guilty of something. I glanced between the two of them before speaking again. "Syrus, Hassleberry!" I said glaring at both of them and dropping my chop sticks back onto table in which I was using to make swirly designs on my plate.

"Well yah see Sarge…" Hassleberry started. I turned to him.

"We were hangin around in your room today waitin for you to get back and…"Syrus continued. I looked back at him. They both hesitated.

"What Happened?" I asked getting tired of waiting for them to continue.

"Well…" Hassleberry started.

"We kinda…" Syrus said.

"Accidently of course" Hassleberry said.

"GET ON WITH IT!" I yelled getting annoyed very fast. Syrus jumped back and Hassleberry looked scared.

"We were having a practice duel and I kinda dropped all of my cards all over the floor" Syrus finally continued.

"We both got down and started to pick up all cards and well…" Syrus said. I looked back at Hassleberry before he spoke.

"We were searching under your bed trying to find the rest of the cards and…" He said motioning for Syrus to continue. Syrus dug in his pocket and pulled out something his fist clenched around the small object.

"We found this," He said handing it to me "Who is she?" He asked as I took it. It was a small heart shaped locket. Embroidered on it was '_amor'. _I opened the locket slowly peering inside.

My face hardened when I realized what it was. Inside was picture of a young girl, she had long brown hair with natural auburn highlights going down through her hair. She wore a long beautiful sundress that had green and yellow polka dots on it. She was sitting on a rock in the middle of a forest with her legs crossed over each other. She had a pretty smile for her small 6 year old figure. She had a heart shaped locket around her neck that looked almost identical to mine. I remembered taking this picture, she wanted to get almost identical lockets she put my picture in hers and mine had her picture in it.

"A girl I used to know" I said trying to sound nonchalant. "I have been looking for this everywhere." I closed the locket and looked at the word on the front running my hand over it tracing the letters. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned to see Alexis with a curious look on her face.

"What does the word mean?" She asked looking at the locket. I glanced back down at the locket.

"It's Latin and it means love" I said my voice soft. She pulled it from my hands and look and at the picture of the girl.

"She looks like you" She said, she looked up at me, her eyes twinkling with something unknown. I smiled sadly but didn't say anything.

Hey guys me again…can't wait to read reviews plz review. I will be very happy and a little giggly. I like this story, I am excited to read what I write can't I wait to read…okay…that was kinda creepy. Ok if I had the Latin wrong srry I got it from the internet. Well review bye!! Oh and if the word is wrong give me the right one so I can fix it in the future.

TOOTLES!! (AN: by the way I never say this word my editor who is by the way a complete dork decided that it would be funny to put it in their and then she decided to threaten my life if I took it off but I can still write an authors note so HERE IT IS!!) well bye, JJ4evr


	5. Chapter 5

Ello I am back…yay, yet again…so I hope u like this new chapter it's getting really hard to come up with ideas so help me out if u can. Ok so Jaden came to see me and told me I make him sound way too depressed I told him that he will have to deal with it for a while...He glared at me and I got a little mad. Let's just say he had an unfortunate accident and someone should go get him from the hospital and make sure he keeps all of his casts on. Well I do not own Yu Gi Oh GX…I might become famous someday though. WELL HERE IT IS.

**Slifer Cafeteria**

**Alexis POV**

I watched him as he left. Only one thought coming to mind.

'Who is she?'

We sat in an awkward silence after he left all too afraid to speak. I wanted to follow him but had decided against it, clearly he needed some alone time. The way he looked at the pretty girl, with some kind of longing, made me a little jealous, but the one emotion that stuck out the most in his eyes was love. It looked like he was…mourning. Who was this girl that could spark so much emotion with just a simple picture?

After all the years I have known Jaden I have come to realize that his happiness is just a façade, a front, that he throws up so no one see the true Jaden, the hurt, the lonely Jaden.

I went to sleep that night contemplating Jaden and the girl's peculiar likeness.

I got up from my bed after a long nights rest filled with dreams of Jaden coming to save the day, once again from the evil villains, as my knight in shining amor. I smiled to my self thinking about him as I opened the curtains in my room to let the warm light flood into my room. I stretched and walked to my dresser opening the drawer and getting out my normal attire and going to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door tightly and leaned back onto it sighing.

After a few minutes I got dressed, brushed my long blond hair, and walked out of my room heading to the place everyone had now claimed as our new 'hangout'. The long trek to the Slifer Cafeteria took longer than normal. By the time I got there I was a little annoyed. I walked in and saw everyone, but Atticus and of course Jaden, who was probably out on the cliff again, looking up at me. They were all sitting in the exact same places they were the night before. (A/N: that sounds really boring, I could add an explosion but that would ruin my scenery)

I sat down looking at the wall in front of me looking for those imaginary lines that always seem to help people think. Everyone seemed to be looking at the wall as well waiting for the lines to become real. I sighed not really liking this unstable quietness. I heard a slam and every single one of us, except Zane of course, jumped at least three feet into the air. Atticus ran into the room at full speed. His face was flushed and his breathing was deep.

"I…know…how….to…get…Jaden…back," He said pausing unable to breathe properly.

"Atti, breath, and then we might actually be able to understand what you're trying to say," I said sounding annoyed. He glanced at me and grinned. His breathing slowly became normal and his face was going back to its original color. His eyes were alight with a burning determination that I hadn't seen since we went to the dark world.

"I know how to get the old Jaden back?" He repeated a little impatiently. I looked at him in shock. There was a long silence as we expected Atticus to continue but he just stood there as if he was waiting for something.

"Go on…" I said annoyed. He looked at me and smirked.

"Say the magic word," He replied tauntingly.

"Atti, stop being ridiculous and tell us already," I said glaring at him.

"No," He said stubbornly and crossed his arms like a pouting three-year-old. "Not until you say the magic word" He said sounding more and more like a three-year-old with each passing minute.

"Okay but you'd better listen because I am only saying this once," I said annoyed. "Please!" I said clenching my eyes shut acting like it was hard to say.

"See now how hard was that?" He said smiling.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done in my whole entire life," I said feeling slightly sick.

"With that kind of attitude is that? Now I don't think I want to tell you my idea," He said frowning, closing his eyes and sticking his nose into the air. Everyone's sweat dropped at his antics. I heard a low growl from across the room. Apparently everyone had heard it, because everyone turned to look at Zane who had growled. His eyes were closed with an irritated look on his face. He was leaning up against the wall calmly.

"Atticus," He said in a calm but deadly voice. "Talk right now or you might end up in the hospital wing tomorrow."

"Violent now aren't we, Zaney," He replied grin still in place. Zane opened his eyes his gaze filled with a deadly glare that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. (A/N: He must really confident for calling Zane that! ;) )

"Don't EVER Call me Zaney!" Zane growled. "Talk now!" He Glared at Atti with fire in his eyes. Atti shrank back slightly, but then regained his composure.

"Okay, okay don't bite my head off" He said smiling sheepishly. "I was watching TV this morning, and theirs this new duelist that just started on the Pro-circuit. He hasn't dueled very many duelists, but he has dueled some of the best. He hasn't lost a single duel in his entire dueling career. They didn't give out his full name only his initials 'GK', that's what people call him. You should've have seen his deck. It's amazing. They showed most of it, but they didn't even show his picture."

"So, what does this hafta do with Jay again?" Jesse said, his accent causing the words to come out a little sharper than intended.

"I'm getting to that shhh…" Atti replied "Well, he's been looking for a new place to visit and I was thinking he should visit _Duel Academy_" He said smiling at his 'perfect idea'.

"How is that supposed to help the Sarge?" Hassleberry asked totally confused. I wasn't surprised, I was confused too.

"Well," Atti replied in an all knowing voice "If he finally gets a challenge from a duelist whose never lost, he'll give it his all and we might finally get the old Jay back" He said smirking once again. My eyes widened in shock.

"That might actually work," I said, shocked that one of ATTICUS'S ideas might work. It kind of scared me.

"Wait, mates, how will we get GK to come here?" Jim said finally speaking up. We sat in a solid silence all of us thinking.

"Well, we could always talk to chancellor Sheppard about it" Aster said throwing his idea into the group and shrugged.

"That'll work," I said thinking. "Me, Atti, and Zane will go and talk to him" I said pointing as I said the names. Everyone nodded, well except for Atti who was jumping up and down excitedly. I sweat dropped at this and sighed shaking my head.

"Come on" I said waving my arm at Zane and him and walked out.

They silently followed. Atti was really happy one of his plans might actually work for once. We started the long walk to the main building. With each step my determination grew. After arriving we went through the long winding halls straight to Chancellor Sheppard's office. We knocked and a deep voice said come in. We walked in Atticus on my right still grinning and Zane on my left his face as impassive as ever.

"Alexis, Zane, Atticus, what brings you three to my office?" He asked glancing up at us and smiling. I tried to grin back but failed miserably.

"Chancellor is their any possible way we can get GK, the duelist from the Pro-circuit to come to Duel Academy?" Zane asked getting straight to business.

"I suppose…" Chancellor started but Atticus cut him off.

"Please Chancellor Sheppard!" Atticus begged getting down onto his knees and put his hands together in a praying stance. I smacked my forehead with my open palm sighing. Zane, clearly annoyed shook his head rolling his eyes and hauled our kneeling friend/brother up by his collar and stood him upright.

"Ignore my brother and please continue," I said giving him my best smile. He sweat dropped and glanced downward, then back up before continuing.

"I suppose, I could, but why the sudden thought?" He asked.

"Well we thought if Jaden had a real challenge he might revert back to his old self," I said but seeing as the Chancellor wasn't quite convinced quickly added more. "We also thought it would be a great way for us to learn how to duel if we had someone who has never lost a match, to teach us by dueling Jaden"

"Okay, you have clearly convinced me, but I will have to make a few calls so if you will excuse me, thank you" He said kindly motioning towards the door. We quickly and quietly exited the room.

'YES' was the only thought going through my mind as we walked out of the building hoping for the best.

Hey I hope u liked it, it was a lot of fun to write, keep reviewing love it…give me some ideas if you want…but whatever u do keep reading it will get better promise. Well bye love ya lots!! PS sorry it took so long REVIEW NOW!!

EN: alright so I'm JJs sister and every time I read this I can totally hear her voice reading it out loud, so if u ever need any help reading this (which I don't see why u would but whatever) just think of someone reading this with a really high and an annoying voice. Hahaha.JK JK JK JK…….JJ please don't hurt me JJ running around with a kabob stick with a malicious intent on killing her older sister…. Katie running for her life around the fire….JJ finally pinning Katie down to the ground "now what kind of voice do I have?!" " Hehehehe a….." Katie pushes her off really fast and runs twenty feet away before yellin "u have a very masculine face HAHAHA!" JJ now throws the kabob stick with spectacularly well and sticks Katie in the belly button! haha alright well thanks for reading….

TOOTLES!! (Katie again)


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone I am so excited GK is making a GRAND APPEARANCE in this chapter I am soooo happy. GK is my oc in here. GK is amazing u will like GK too. Just to let u kno GK's deck is made up and doesn't exist bye… Well I do not own YU GI OH GX everyone, but I kno u all wish I did. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Srry guys couldn't resist. I love to live cause I live to love that is my philosophy for life. Well here u go… I got all my info from… **.com/wiki/Duel_Academy_Staff**

**GK's POV**

**On a ship heading 'somewhere'**

I looked out across the ocean. I wished to soar like the eagles and swim like the fishes. I knew of course that this was impossible and the only thing I will ever get is more pain. My only pleasure was dueling. I knew there was someone way up in the sky, someone who thought of dueling and said to themselves 'Oh yes that is defiantly GK's game'. I kind of laughed at my own thought and quickly looked around making sure no one had heard me. I had a reputation to uphold. The boat was empty, I would be surprised if anyone was really on the boat. The school year had already started and I was just going to be here for a short while.

'My 'Brilliant' agent', I could hear the sarcasm in my own thoughts, 'thought it would be a life changing experience for me to go…' I sighed 'to Duel Academy' I was irritated…no furious with my agent. Just because he just happened to get a call from Seto Kiabia, who invited me to Duel Academy, on a statement claiming that the school wanted me for a 'visit', he didn't have to say yes. I mean come on, I have no desire what so ever to go to Duel Academy. I have a feeling that the trip is going to be nothing but trouble. I tried to tell my agent that but of course I am only just a 'kid'.

He must be making thousands of dollars on this deal. I wouldn't be surprised in the least if Kiabia was paying him to make me come to his school. I am usually happy to go anywhere my agent wants me too, but I have a feeling this time I should just jump off the boat now and swim back home. Unfortunately I would eventually drown and that would totally suck. I am not a fish remember. The sun was starting to rise and I could feel its warmth.

When I was little my mom would always would call me nocturnal, because I didn't like to sleep at night and would always end up falling asleep in preschool with my brother. The teachers didn't really care, I mean it was preschool for goodness sake. I smiled at the memory of me and my bro layin' on top of each other snoring away while the teacher read us To give a pig a Pancake. (chibi style of course!)

I could see land starting to peek out right in front of the sunrise.

'Well there it is,' I thought 'the place where the new generations of duelists are rising up'.

The island Duel Academy was on looked much smaller on the map. By now it was coming up fast and seemed like it was going to swallow me whole any second. I could see the docks growing larger. I saw man in a dark maroon coat waving to me smiling, well more like jumping up and down like a big maroon ape. He looked kind of too happy, like it was just a show, with some underlying sadness. It was barely noticeable, but I have become very good at deciphering peoples emotions.

The small boat came to a stop next to the dock and I looked back at the Captain and smiled waving good bye. He waved back and I walked down the plank. I walked to the man in the maroon coat very slowly. He smiled slightly with big, dark, droopy eyes. I could tell this man needed a vacation badly.

"Welcome to Duel Academy, I am Chancellor Sheppard," He said holding his hand out. "We are so glad that you could take time out of your busy schedule to visit our academy." I took his hand and shook it smiling.

"Thank you, I'm glad you invited me," I said lying through my teeth.

"Let me show you to your room," He said kindly letting go of my hand. I smiled picking up my bags and following him as he started walking. "You will be staying in the Obelisk Blue Dorm that is our highest dorm. Only the duelists with the highest grades and dueling skills can live there."

'Me and my bro would defiantly be in that dorm,' I thought listening to Sheppard's words. Dad always wanted us to be the best, he even sent us to the best preschool. We were able to read Harry Potter by the age five. (AN I do not own Harry Potter but I do love those stories)

The Chancellor and I walked in silence. I looked around wondering where everyone was.

"Where is everyone?" I asked confused glancing at Sheppard.

"They are all in class" He replied still walking. In front of us loomed a large building that was white outlined in dark blue. (A/N if I described it wrong sorry didn't mean to.) We walked inside and to the private elevator. The place was beautiful with chandeliers and long staircases that seemed almost endless and kind of pointless, I mean there was an elevator right there, why not just take it? I mean I can understand if your crippled but other than that what is the point.

We walked into the elevator and the doors shut slowly. The elevator ride up was an awkward one, complete silence. I noticed Sheppard was worried, I wonder who got his panties in a bunch?

"Uh…Chancellor Sheppard," I said trying to break the awkward tension. "May I ask what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" He asked taken off guard.

"Something seems to be troubling you," I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. He turned his head slightly to look at me. "You're fidgeting," I said motioning to his scrunched up hands, with my penetrating gaze.

"Oh it's nothing…," He said slowly turning his back to me.

"Chancellor, I am sorry to say but I can tell your lying." I said walking around him inspecting the emotions that he wore on his sleeves. (pun intended)

"Well GK, you remind me of one of my favorite students," He said smiling slightly. "His name is Jaden Yuki, one of the smartest kids I know, but he doesn't show it very often," He looked down at the floor as the elevator dinged. We walked out on to the landing while he continued "Jaden hasn't had the easiest time here at Duel Academy," He said stopping in front of door '356' "The school has been involved with some questionable people that Jaden had to fight against." he said not meeting my eyes and frowning.

"So what happened?" I asked clearly confused why this had upset him.

"Well all of these occasions have taken their toll on Jaden, He's grown…distant to his comrades," He said reaching into his pocket, looking for something. "They were hoping if he dueled you, that he would eventually go back to normal." He said pulling out a key.

"How is dueling him supposed to help?" I asked very confused. He unlocked the door and opened the door, turning on the light.

"Well…Jaden only shows his true self when he's dueling." He said. I nodded and he smiled.

"Chancellor, may I make a request?" I asked.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked smiling.

"May I duel somebody else before this, Jaden character?" I asked shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Why?" he asked with an odd look on his face.

"Jaden, has not seen me duel before, this may give him an insight on how to beat me" I said reasoning with him and myself.

"Well I guess I could arrange that," He said trying to understand what I was thinking. "You sound very confident GK." He stated nonchalantly, shrugging. (A/N my editor will be very happy I used that word by myself I hope I used it right)  
"A new duel, that's all I live for." I said smiling.

"GK, why do you duel?" He asked after a slight pause.

"Well, I sometimes duel for a challenge, but most of the time I duel for fun I guess," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason," He replied smirking. "Well, this is your room I'll leave you to unpack, I will send a student to pick you up later for your duel, I bid you farewell." He said.

"Wait chancellor," I said stopping him "Why is this kid so important to you?"

"He's the best" He answered shrugging his shoulders and walking out the door. I looked after him confused. I shook my head and shut the door sighing, leaning back onto it.

I looked around the room and stared in awe at how huge it was. It was like a 5-star hotel. It had a huge king size bed in the middle of the room with two night stands on each side of it, lamps on top of them. There was a living room area across from it with a very big T.V. and two couches in it.

The room's main color was blue. Blue was on everything. The other room was the small kitchen just like back home. The desk in the corner held a lamp and was big enough for a laptop. There was a walk in closet in the corner that was huge and had a lot of room for clothes.

'This room is still really boring and too blue' I thought looking over the room. I put down my bags and quickly dug through one of them pulling out various items, posters and pictures of duel monsters. I put them all over the walls and looked over my finished work and smiled.

'Much better' I thought. I unpacked the rest of my suit case and put my black laptop with a red lightning strip on the desk. I walked over to the full length mirror and looked at myself. I wore dark black skinny jeans with what looked like one strip of red lightening going down the outside each pant leg. (A/N my editor wanted me to make sure I made it clear that GK wore skinny jeans, idk why, u can ask her ok, ok) I also had on a red t shirt and a black zip-up sweat shirt over the shirt. The sweat-shirt wasn't quite zipped up all the way showing the red shirt underneath it. On my head I had a black baseball hat. My hair was all but hidden from view. My shoes were skater shoes and were black.

I turned away from the mirror and walked to my backpack to get my duel disk and deck. My duel disk had a black outline on the outside of it with a line of red on the very edge of the duel disk. I put it onto my arm and turned it around latching it onto my arm. I sat on the bed, taking out my deck and starting to sort through it monsters in one pile, traps in another, and spells in the last one. Making sure all of my cards were there I slide the piles together successfully shuffling my deck, I slipped it into the duel disk. I lay back onto the bed and sighed.

I sat there for who knows how long looking up at the ceiling until I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked over to the door, opening it. In front of me stood a very short boy who looked about eleven, but nobody under fourteen can go to this school. He is a high ranking obelisk so he must be at least seventeen. He had a very light blue hair color and tiny little glasses that stood on the edge of his nose.

He looked very nervous fidgeting, before speaking "Um…GK they are expecting you at Obelisk area and I am supposed to lead you there."

"Okay." I said smiling lightly. He still looked very nervous as we walked to the elevator and pushed the button to go down. I looked at him laughing to myself, he was so nervous. The doors opened and we walked in. He started fidgeting again and I sighed shaking my head.

"Calm down," I said slightly annoyed. "I am not going to murder you or anything"

"Oh sorry." He said still nervous. I heard the elevator ding and the doors opened.

"What's your name, right now all I know you as, is the exceedingly nervous kid with reeeeaaaallllly small glasses." I said laughing at my own joke. We started walking out of the building and onto a dirt pathway.

"Syrus," He said slightly annoyed. "And my glasses aren't that small." He said.

"Have you looked at them lately?" I asked looking down at his angry face and sweat dropping. Then I smirked, my plan worked, he is no longer nervous, he just wants to prove me wrong that his glasses aren't small.

"Let's just go," He said still irritated. "You're dueling Jesse Anderson, instead of Jaden Yuki," He said with an angry voice. It sounded like a whine than a mad voice, but that is Syrus trying to be mad. "If we don't hurry were going to be late." (AN just think syrus very mad with a cute pout on his face…so cute I can so picture it sorry back to story)

"Okay, okay relax," I said sighing."Chill out we'll make it I promise, we won't fall off a cliff unless I decide to jump and take you with me." I said almost cracking up at his horrified expression as he backed ten feet away from me. I really don't know how it happened but we ended up inside the middle of a building in the middle of the island. We walked through the winding hallways and ended in front of the doors that lead to the arena. We walked in and Syrus was about to walk away when I grabbed his shoulder. He looked at me curiously.

"Where is this, Jaden Yuki?" I asked looking around before meeting his eyes. He looked around before speaking.

"He's right there." He said pointing to a boy sitting in the middle of one of the sections with a big group surrounding him. He had the only red coat in the group. He had dark brown hair with a mop of orange-brown hair that rested on top. He had big brown eyes that seemed to hold wisdom, yet a little sorrow.

'No way that can't be him, no that can't be him, why would he be here?' I thought looking at him in shook.

"Syrus, what did you say his name was again?" I asked still looking at the seventeen–year-old.

"Jaden Yuki" He answered looking up at me.

'Yea that's him he is only one who would have a name like that. It has to be him, but I need to test it out, and I know the perfect way to do it.' I thought to myself smirking.

"Thanks, Syrus, you can go tell the Chancellor I'm here now please." I said smirking still. He looked at me oddly before walking away shaking his head. I waited for a little while before sighing and getting slightly annoyed. The Chancellor came unto the dueling platform and smiled to the crowd as they quieted.

"Welcome, everyone," He said looking around. "We have a very special guest who has come to visit our academy, please give your warmest welcome to GK!!" He said shouting the last part.

I smiled and jumped onto the stage on the side where I could see Jaden and duel at the same time. The crowd went wild and I waved at them.

"Now we call Jesse Anderson to the stage." He said smiling. I saw a seventeen-year-old with bright teal-green hair and matching eyes. He wore a blue and white vest and pants. He hopped onto the stage and walked over to us smiling. I smirked and stood before them very calm. The crowd went wild.

"Lets began the duel." The chancellor said smiling.

"Hi I'm Jesse Anderson." Jesse said holding out his hand.

"I'm GK." I said smirking and grabbing his hand shaking it.

We walked back into our corners and activated our duel disks as Chancellor walked off the stage and sat down.

GK: 4000/JA: 4000

We each drew five cards and stood there for a moment.

"You first." I said kindly and smirked.

"Gladly." He replied smirking as well, drawing a card. He looked down at his hand and smiled. Laying down a card on his duel disk he spoke "I summon Emerald Turtle in defense mode."

"My turn," I said drawing and looking at my cards smirking. 'Perfect' I thought. "I summon Evil Elemental Hero Flare Scarab," I said smirking as a version of Flare Scarab with an evil grin appeared. Everyone gasped, I looked around confused, what was wrong. "What, are you scared of my evil hero?" I asked Jesse, smirking now.

"Well, actually he looks kinda creepy but that's not why everyone's surprised." He said looking slightly surprised as well. I smirked.

"Why are they surprised then?" I asked still smirking.

"Well, we thought Jaden was the only one who had Neospacians." He replied. I looked at Jaden whose face held slight shock I knew he was trying to put together the pieces.

"I don't have Neospacians I have…evil Neospacians." I said nodding my head to agree with myself.

"How…oh never mind are you done?" He asked sighing.

"No of course not, that would be boring," I said matter-of-factly. "Now I play fake hero which allows me to special summon Evil Elemental Hero Neos for this turn only," I said smirking "Now you ready for this Jess, Contact Fusion," I said still smirking. "Come forth Evil Elemental Hero Flare Neos." I said dramatically. Jesse's eyes grew wide. And he stared at Evil Flare Neos.

"Wow…" He said impressed I summoned him on my first turn.

"Now, I play instant Neo-Space so that my Flare Neos doesn't go bye-bye at the end of my turn," I said "Evil Flare Neos gets an extra 400 attack points for every spell and trap on the field." I said as Evil Flare Neos points grew to 2900. "Now, Evil Neos Attack Emerald turtle." As I said this Evil Neos shot up and a huge ball of fire formed in his hands. He threw it at Emerald turtle and Emerald Turtle exploded into tiny pieces. An Emerald that looked rugged appeared in Jesse's trap and spell zone. I looked at him confused and he smirked.

GK: 4000/JA: 4000

"My Crystal beasts don't leave the field when destroyed only put in my trap and spell zone," He said still smirking "Are you done?" He asked.

"Yea I guess." I said pouting a little bit.

"Good, that means it's my turn," He said drawing a card. He starting, grinning as he looked at his cards. "I summon Sapphire Pegasus," He said looking up as a unicorn looking thing popped out of the ground. "Then I activate the spell card Crystal Release, this spell card gives my Sapphire Pegasus an extra 800 atk points." He said smirking as he put down the card and Sapphire Pegasus atk points grew to 2600.

"Um, dude you do know your monster still can't beat mine." I said looking confused.

"Yep but that's for now," He said smirking still. "I play Giant Trunade, this card allows me to send all traps and spells back to there owners hands." He said smiling.

'Oh crap' I thought seeing my card come back to my hand Evil Flare Neos points dropped to 2500.

"Now, Sapphire Peagsus attack his Evil Flare Neos." He said and Sapphire Peagsus shot out and aimed his horn at Flare Neos, while a light shot out and hit Flare Neos. Evil Neos exploded and the debris flew out and hit me head on. I flew backwards landing on my back my hat falling off. My hair fell out of my hat and flowed down my back and everyone gasped. I stood up and brushed my self off glaring at the crowd.

"So what if I'm a girl!" I shouted looking around, my eyes finally meeting Jesse's. His eyes held total shock. "Shall we continue?" I asked glancing at Jaden, before smirking.

If anyone can guess who she is they will get a chapter dedicated to them so what did you think review i hope you liked it this was hard to right that's the last duel i'll ever rite. Just kidding this duel ain't finished yet so review and tell me if I did okay with writing the duel. We'll thanks for reading Bye-Bye, JJ4evr!!!!! Love ya Lots!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry guys I kinda had writer's block I guess and I couldn't get over it. Ok I am here now so don't worry I will get this chapter done for all my readers who I hope will still read. You guys are all smarter than I thought and the next chapter will be dedicated to the reader who guessed it right first tho I may reveil who GK is in this chapter I am not sure.

**Joey's POV**

**On a Helicopter in the middle of the ocean going to Duel Academy!**

"Are we there yet?" I asked bored out of my mind.

Flying over the ocean does not leave many options for having a good time. The helicopter Yugi, Kaiba and I were in currently had me in the seat furthest back and Kiaba and Yugi in the seat in front of me and the driver in front of them.

"No," Kaiba said "We're about an hour away."

"Are you sure?" I asked bored still.

"Yes!" Kaiba said getting annoyed.

**A 1/2 hour later **

"Are we there yet?" I asked yet again tapping Kaiba on the shoulder.

"NO!" He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked tapping on the shoulder again.

"Oh not this again, don't start this again," He almost yelled.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Are we there yet?" I asked smirking.

"For the last time NO!" He said turning around towards me.

"Are you sure," I asked making my voice sound slightly whiney voice.

"Of course I'm sure!" He said back, his face getting red. "If we were there we would be off this stupid helicopter!" He yelled.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Joey, leave Kaiba alone, Kaiba don't let him get to you" Yugi said not looking up from the book he was reading. He successfully cut off Kaiba from screaming at Joey. Kaiba was just a little agitated.

From where I was sitting you could see the tip of the volcano of Duel Academy. It was about noon and the sun was shimmering beautifully over the water with the volcano over-shadowing a part of it. It reminded me of Kaiba's son in a way, he was so bright in my eyes but he always tried to hide it. I've always wondered what happened to Kaiba's son, one day he just up and disappeared. I would never dare mention this in front of Kiaba though, it just makes him put up an angry front to hide the deep sadness that pierces his heart.

I noticed the Helicopter slowing as we reached the landing pad specially made for Kiaba corp. helicopters. Before it had fully landed I was up and out of my seat eager to get out, Kaiba and Yugi were right behind me, we jumped out and started to walk toward the campus, I noticed no one was here to greet us, which surprised me.

"Where is everyone?"I asked as we walked

"Most likely in the Duel Arena," Kaiba said still a little agitated from earlier.

"We had Chancellor Sheppard make the time we came was the same time this new dueler GK was dueling one of the students," Yugi said on the other side of Kaiba who was in the middle.

"Why?" I asked scratching my head.

"We didn't really want the students to freak out," He shrugged looking over at me.

We walked with Kaiba in the lead straight to the main building which was huge. It had a large stairway leading up to a dome building with two large pillars on each corner. We approached the entrance which consisted of two large doors and Kaiba entered gracefully while Yugi and I stood amazed at the entrance checking out the huge hall. It had large white walls with a single stripe of blue running through its center. We came to a staircase and went up the stairs came out at the very top of a huge arena. Yugi and I sat down in two seats at the very edge of the second to last row, with Kaiba sitting behind us. I looked down from my seat and saw that most of the arena was filled expect this section. The section we were in must be hard to see from ground level, the light doesn't show very brightly up here, so in my opinion it must be the perfect spot to sit without being seen.

The duel below had just started and I watched most of it, but I kinda got distracted. I saw this kid with wacky light blue hair. I started to stare at him. His hair was almost as cool as Yugi's. I tried to point him out to Kiaba and Yugi but they seemed to have their minds on other things. His hair was just so cool. Then he started fidgeting. It seemed like he thought someone was watching him, I wonder who was watching him. He looked around again and shivered. I looked at him oddly.

I heard a gasp go over the crowd and looked at the duel arena and saw that GK had fallen down and his hat had fallen off showing his _girlishly _long hair, displaying that _he_ was in fact a _girl._ She yelled something I didn't catch and then it was her turn to draw. She drew and turned to look at the kid she was facing, whose face still held shock. She put down a monster and ended her turn. I noticed she was pretty cute as a girl. I think the kid she was facing noticed it too because he got all red faced and nervous.

I looked back over at the blue haired kid and saw he was talking another kid who looked really familiar, the other kid had brown hair and what looked like an orange mop on top of his head. I knew I had seen this kid before but I couldn't place where. I couldn't see his face very well; I have pretty bad eye sight. I looked over at Yugi then at Kaiba as something flashed through his eyes that I couldn't recognize; while Yugi was intently watching the duel.

I looked back down at the duel and noticed that the other kid had somehow lost like a lot of points and GK was in the lead. I reminded myself that I have to focus on the duel now. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw this kid with jet black hair with an impassive face just like Kaiba's. I instantly recognized him as a Princeton, more importantly the one that had been disowned by his brothers. I felt sorry for him, he grew up with no love, and I am not sure not how he survived.

Then my eyes switched over to the other side of the duel arena and to a kid with dark teal hair wearing what looked like black leather. I recognized him as a Trusdale boy, Pegasus had done a lot of business with that family and this kid looked a lot like his father. I knew he had problems with his health, but I guess he got over them. I wondered where his brother is you'd think he look like his brother but maybe he looks more like his mother. I've never seen her I am going to have to meet her one day.

"You see that kid, over there with the orange and brown hair, I feel a very dark aura in him, I don't know what it is about but it's strong." Yugi said leaning over to me and Kaiba. Kaiba looked at him then at the kid. I did the same and noticed that the kid that I had seen earlier with the blue hair was sitting next to him, and a chick with blonde hair on his other side. The brown haired kid had a callous look on his face. He looked very bored.

I turned back to the duel just in time to notice the kid with blue hair get hit with a monster attack and fly backwards and his life point's drop to zero. I looked away then did a retake, wait zero? I noticed everyone but Kaiba, me, and Yugi had stood up and were clapping.

"Wait what happened?" I asked looking at Kaiba and Yugi who were getting up.

"You mean you didn't pay attention?!" Yugi asked in shock.

"I got distracted." I said shrugging.

"That was an amazing duel and you missed it" Yugi said shaking his head.

"Tell me what happened." I whined a little bit. I grabbed his shoulders and stared at him intently.

"Nope, you should've have watched, now you will always wonder what happened." Yugi said pretending to be disappointed in me.

"You guys are slow come on." Kaiba said already half way down the stairs. I was looking at Yugi in defeat and Yugi was grinning. We both scrambled to follow Kaiba. As we walked I looked toward GK who was shaking hands with her opponent. Her opponent was smiling sheepishly, blushing, and rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

We went and stood at the end of the duel arena and was surprised nobody had noticed us yet. I watched as GK's opponent who Chancellor had said his name was Jesse jumped off the arena and the kids crowded around him. I saw GK smirking still standing on the stage.

"MATTIE, get back here!" GK yelled looking at the brown haired boy in particular, who was trying to sneak out unseen. Everyone jumped, and looked at her then looked at who she was looking at. The brown and orange haired boy looked back and jumped looking shocked then looked down and walked away through the doors. The girl with blonde hair hurriedly followed.

GK smirked and shook her head jumping off the stage turning and walking towards us. I looked at her and she smiled and stopped in front of Chancellor Sheppard and held out her hand to grasp the hand already held out by him.

"Good job, GK, I am most impressed," He said smiling. They let go of their hands after shaking them.

"Thank you, I'm just wanting to duel Jaden, When is that gonna happen?" GK said smiling as well.

"Tomorrow afternoon at about one I'd say, how does that sound?" He replied.

"Is it ok if I explore the campus until the duel," GK asked giving the Chancellor a cross between a puppy dog pout and a smile.

"Of course that's fine," He replied then winked at her, "Oh and I wanted to introduce you to…"

"Seto Kaiba, Joey Weller, and Yugi Moto of course I've heard of them, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said cutting him off and turning to Kaiba and holding out her hand. Kaiba crossed his arms and walked away, Yugi stepped over to her and she smiled sweetly, but you could see just a hint of rejection in her eyes.

"Sorry, he's a little stressed right now," Yugi said grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"It's ok," She said smiling.

"We better go find Kaiba before he gets mad at some innocent person," Yugi said pointing to the door Kaiba had just left through. I nodded and we both waved goodbye to Gk who just stood there next to Chancellor Sheppard. We walked out of the room and meet Kaiba in the hall. He was leaning up against the wall and straightened as we came closer he turned and started to walk ahead of us. Yugi shook his head and we followed.

"I'm wondering how the duel will go tomorrow, the one GK and Sheppard were talking about," I wondered aloud.

"I'm curious as well," Yugi said as we walked to the Blue dorm where we are staying.

"I'm not," Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"Oh come on Kaiba yes you are," I said goading him.

"No I'm not." He replied.

"Yes you are," I said

"No I'm not!" He said.

"Yes you are!" I replied looking mad.

"NO I'M NOT!" He yelled getting angry.

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled.

"YES I.." He yelled "wait…"

"Haha, got you," I said laughing to myself walking ahead of him to get away from the killer glare that I knew was coming.

"JOEY!" He yelled after me.

"Joey, leave him alone." Yugi said sighing right before Kaiba was about to run after my retreating form.

"Looks like we are going to see a duel tomorrow," Yugi said smiling.

"Well, I'm not," Kaiba said.

"Oh, yes you are." Yugi said smugly.

ok, srry guys for the wait like I said I had writers block but I got this and hopefully my editor WILL ACTUALLY EDIT THIS TIME ugh she made me angry oh well, love you guys byebye


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, ok I want to say thank you to one writer that has inspired my writing from the moment I read one of her stories, it is Darkness inside the soul by Immortal Fallen Angel, she is an amazing author and I don't kno if she is reading this but if she isn't oh well and read this chapter before deciding to read her works please, srry angel I stole a couple of ideas but it is only because they are so amazing love you byebye!! OK this chapter is dedicated to **xdevilxangelx**, this person was the first to guess right but please don't go back and read her review to see if shes right just read the story.

**Jaden's POV**

As I ran from the school I didn't look back. I just ran. Ran away like always, a coward in the face of monster. I just heard that name, that awful repulsive name and I threw myself over the edge. I am not him. I proved I wasn't, he, is more brave, he would never hide. He would never have killed his friends for his own selfish greed. Never would I be him again. That person is better than me. I am the Supreme King of the Dark World, and I am Jaden Yuki. I am not him.

I stopped as I heard footsteps behind me. I knew it was Alexis, she's the only one left who hasn't given up on me. I felt her behind me, that warm comforting presence she gives off to anyone she's around. I wanted to just collapse into that warm presence and just let her aroma carry me away forever. Her voice broke me from my thoughts.

"So…" She said calmly. I knew she was trying not to scare me away, like a lost puppy she wanted to save.

"So…" I replied sounding a bit bitter.

"Do you know her?" She asked quietly. I looked back at her slightly out of the corner of my eye and saw she was looking downward a little bit.

"No." I said truthfully.

"Then why did you run out like that?" She asked "And why come here?" she motioned around. I looked up and noticed I was at the Abandoned dorm.

"Jaden…" She said more urgent. I still didn't look toward her.

"Jaden…" She paused "Please." She said begging slightly. I heard a struggle in her voice as she tried to get the words out. I looked at her once again out of the corner of my eyes, not ready to see her face yet. My heart hurt for her. I moved and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her to my chest. My hand went through her hair as I saw the sunlight glisten in her golden locks.

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." I whispered into her ear.

"Why?" She asked softly into my neck. I felt a few more tears role down into my black shirt.

"You would hate me." I said loosening my hold. I felt her arms wrap around me and tighten.

"I couldn't…" she was cut off as I took my hand from her hair and brought her chin up, her lips met mine. Her warmth spread through me and consumed my sorrow. Then I let go. It was back, a wave came crashing down upon me. I couldn't think straight, I can't love her. But I do.

So what does the almighty Supreme King of the Dark world do? I ran, I ran as far and as fast as I could I didn't even look where I was going. I knew I had broken her heart but I couldn't stand that look. She was in pain. Did I cause that? I didn't mean too I had too. I can't tell her. I can't.

I ended up where I always end up these days at the cliff. I sat down and swung my legs over the edge. I don't know how many times I've just sat there contemplating. Wondering if I just fell what would happen. How many people would come to find me? I hate causing pain, I would never kill myself just because of that there is always someone in the world who would hurt because of that.

After the sun went down, I got up and started to walk. To where? I didn't know. I walked into the forest and was just inside the barrier of trees when I felt a presence around me like someone was watching me. So I stopped and waited. I felt a sudden rush and was pinned up against a tree by someone, with the wind knocked out of me I had no choice but to let them for the time being. I looked up and saw Zane. Zane was pinning me down. He looked very angry.

Zane stood in front of me with his arms folded across his chest a death glare on me. I looked at him as calmly as I could. Zane let go of me and I slid down to a standing position. I looked at the ground. I could feel his glare on me.

"Jaden, Alexis came to me crying and told me you kissed her, then just ran off." Zane said. I have never seen him so angry in my life. I kept looking at the ground, I couldn't bear to meet their eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said my voice sad.

"Jaden, sorry doesn't fix her heart!" Zane yelled clearly not yielding. "Jaden, do you realize what you did? Do you know how long it takes for Alexis to fall in love?"

I couldn't speak, I could feel my mouth run out of air but I didn't deserve to breathe.

"Jaden, Look at me." Zane said his voice rising with his anger. I couldn't look up I didn't deserve to meet his eyes.

"JADEN, Look at me!" Zane said yelling. I still couldn't.

"JADEN!" Zane yelled and punched me hard in the face. It took me off guard and I fell to the ground. I got up off the ground and wiped the blood from my chin and continued to look at the ground.

"Jaden, look at me." Zane said slowly drawing each word out. I still didn't and he punched me hard in the stomach knocking the air out of me and I fell to my knees. I got some breathe back and stood up. Zane didn't even say anything to me this time, he charged me up against the tree and kept punching and kicking me. I knew I deserved this. Zane then held up my face in his hand and pushed me up the tree holding me up. I finally meet his eyes. His eyes were filled with such fury, it was all for me pent up rage that was being let up on me. I knew that I deserved it.

"You ever," he paused and brought my face towards his with each word, "Do that again, I will give you more than a few bruises." He wiped the sweat from his brow let go of me, watched me fall and started to walk away.

I slowly got up and started to limp to my dorm. I finally got to my dorm and limped up the stairs and into my room. I climbed into bed and fell into a long sleep. Dreaming away the physical pain only to be tormented by the emotional pain in my sleep. I was standing in the middle of darkness and pictures flashed passed me at lightning speed. One stopped and it was the picture in my pocket of me, Grace, my mom, and dad. It looked so real I tried to reach out and touch it but as I did it disappeared. More pictures flashed past and the next one stopped. This one was a picture of me and Alexis at the beach we went to right before we went to the Dark world. I wanted it so much and I reached for it but it disappeared as well, my heart sank as more and more pictures flashed up and all faded away slowly.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I looked out the window noticing I had slept through the night. I looked at the clock and saw it was Ten o'clock and got up and felt a sharp pain I had forgotten about last night. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had a bruise on my jaw, it was black and blue and hurt but didn't look swollen. I decided to take a quick shower and stripped of my clothes. Bruises littered my body that would take a while to fade.

I turned the water on cold and let the water cascade over me, and drown out my aches. I washed myself and got out. Slowly I dried myself off and got dressed in my usual attire. I still hurt a little but I'll get over it. I looked at the clock and saw I had fifteen minutes to get to the duel arena. I started to walk towards the school and ended up there in about ten minutes each step felt like a mile. I didn't want to do this but I have to, Alexis wants this, to help me. Oh Yea I knew this was their doing not much gets past me. I'm doing this for mostly her not them.

I went in the hallway right before we enter the duel arena and listened to the mindless chatter of everyone else. The gang was right next to the entrance sitting on the bleachers so I could hear them clearer than ever. They were talking about me.

"Do you think he's gonna come?" Syrus asked.

"I doubt it." Zane said still sounding angry.

"Zane, what's going on?" Atticus said, I could tell he was looking at him funny by the tone of his voice.

"Wait what happened?" Syrus asked for everyone who was confused like him.

"Nothing." Zane spoke as if to end the conversation.

"I think he will come." Alexis spoke like she expected me to come."He's Jaden has he ever refused a challenge?" She said. I walked into the arena done listening. Everyone gasped in shock they must have seen my chin. I jumped onto the arena and waited until everyone stopped talking. Chancellor Sheppard than picked up his micro phone and walked to the stage.

" Jaden, what happened to your face?"He asked looking at me. I didn't even glance towards Zane though I knew he had a glare on his face.

"I'm sorry Chancellor Sheppard, but at this time I am not obligated to say anything about that, I am not here to chitchat no offensive but I am here to duel, so where is GK?" I said in a loud voice knowing everyone can hear me.

"I'm right here your eager I see, this outta be good." She said smirking and jumping on the stage. She held out her hand and I felt a familiar warm rush through me, I looked down at my hand in confusion. I then met her eyes she smirked and squeezed my hand then let go and walked back to her side of the duel arena. I stood there for a few seconds and walked back to my area of the duel arena. I turned around and drew my cards.

"Ladies first." I said, trying not to let my confusion show on my face.

"Of course," She drew then spoke again, "I summon, Evil Hero Bubble Man and his special effect is started I get to draw two cards and I lay one face down." I drew my card and looked at my hand.

"Ok I play Elemental Hero Avian and play polymerization fusing together avian and Burstinatrix creating Elemental Flame Wingman, Flame Wingman attack." I said keeping my face the same. Once the attack hit I felt a slight pain in my chest , I looked up at her and noticed her on her knees confused. I put my hand on my chest. She stood up and stood a little shake in her step.

"That hurt more than I thought it would wow, does my monster pack that much of a punch." She said then looked at me. I met her eyes then noticed a gold chain around her neck I followed the chain with my eyes and saw a small gold locket the small word on it, I can still make out 'amor'. I move my arm and put my hand on my deck forfeiting the match. Everyone started whispering confused. She looked at me then looked where I was looking then gasped, and moved her hand quickly to put her locket away under her shirt.

Ok thanks for reading working on next chapter as we speak love you byebye


	9. Chapter 9

Okokokokokkokk….I am going to try and get this out earlier than usual hopefully my editor starts to edit soon I love her lots but she needs to hurry her butt up…lol here we go.

**Jaden's POV**

I jumped off the stage and calmly walked out of the arena hoping no one would follow. Once my feet hit the hallway outside the arena I started to run. I just ran as fast and as far as I could. I couldn't breathe. I kept plotting scenarios in my head, trying figure out if this was some cruel joke someone was trying to play on me. This was not right and inhumane, I couldn't even think straight. All I heard were voices in my head shouting and screaming to be let out. I stopped and screamed at the top of my lungs trying to make sense of what was happening to me. My heart still ached. I dropped to my knees not caring where I was and let some tears fall. She died didn't she? I saw it, I saw them take her away, and I came back to her, every chance that I could get as a kid after what happened until I came here.

I looked at the ground until I felt a familiar hand on my shoulder. I jerked my shoulder away from the hand. I didn't even look back.

"Jaden, what happened?" I heard that soft sweet voice of Alexis.

"Nothing." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Jaden." She softly begged.

"I can tell you." I heard another soft voice and my head shot up. Small tears still fell from my eyes. I knew GK had come closer, her voice grew with each step of courage.

"Is this some cruel joke someone decided to play on me?" I asked my voice sounding with a slight shake.

"No Mattie, it's not." She said her voice still sad.

"Than what is it?" I asked sounding bitterly angry.

"Mattie, I'm alive." She said, I knew she had tears. I didn't reply."Right after we got kidnapped….

_**Flashback**_

_**8 years ago**_

'_I looked around the room and saw it was made of wood almost everything, the last thing I remembered was walking through the park with Mattie, everything else is a blur. My head hurt and I tried to move my hand and felt they were tied up. I saw Mattie next to me in a chair, he's the one who woke me up. He whispered to me and told me not to say anything. Three really tall men in black masks walked in. They came towards us and stopped in front of me. One of them, the tallest one in the middle brought his hand close to my face and rubbed my cheek. I whimpered and tried to get away from his touch. He got angry and slapped me. He then wrapped some cloth around my face and over my mouth so I couldn't talk. Mattie started yelling at them saying things like 'get away from her' and 'you, idiots better not hurt her'. They stepped away from me and to him, they hit him and yelled at him to shut up. He wouldn't, so they started to hit him more, but he only grew louder. They finally gagged him liked they did me. They came back to me, ignoring him yelling into his gag. Once they tried to take off my shirt, Mattie flipped, He started moving his whole chair and finally knocked his chair on top off one of the men's feet. The man screamed and held his foot. The other two glared at Mattie and picked him and his chair up and ripped the rope off of Mattie's hands that were tying him up. The taller one took the chair and threw it across the room. He motioned for the one holding his foot and the other one to each grab one of Mattie's hands. They did and held him up in front of the taller man. They yelled at him, cussing at him, calling him a brat and started to beat him. They kept hitting and hitting him, it felt like I could feel every blow and he was only trying to protect me. I started to cry I opened my eyes and Mattie was lying in the corner with a lot of blood all over him. They started to come back towards me and a big bang sounded throughout the building. I heard footsteps and voices get closer to the room. The men started to panic and said something about explosives and sticking to the plan. The one in charge came and grabbed me untying me. He then picked me up and went through a trap door in the floor leaving the other two with Mattie I started screaming and kicking. I wanted to be with my brother. The man that was carrying me got on the telephone as he walked carrying me through a tunnel of sorts, as he was talking I listened. He said it was all set and the building was rigged with bombs and said something about the boy and still having one for ransom. He then got in a fight with the voice on the line to wait on setting up ransom. I used all my strength to try and get away. The man finally hit me head on the dirt floor and everything went black' _by the time she was done she had tears running down her face and so did Alexis. I could tell as I always could with these two.

"Jaden are you Mattie?" Lexi asked in a small voice trying to put together the pieces so I wouldn't have too. I shook my head starting to stand up.

"No, that's not me." I said my face blank of the emotion that must be flooding through even my hands. I didn't turn around to face them, I couldn't stand the confusion that must be written on Gracie's face.

"But Mattie…" I could hear her voice cracking.

"Jaden?" Lexi said as she tried to put her hand on my shoulder again but I jerked away yet again.

"Mattie, come on your being ridiculous." Grace said trying to calm even herself down.

"Stop calling me that." I said softly.

"Matt."She said trying to get my attention. I still wouldn't turn to meet them.

"I said stop calling me that." I said trying to get the own name out of my head.

"But Matt…" She said but I cut her short.

"I told you I am not him." I said, calming myself enough to turn around with a cold expression. I tried to walk forward and was aware we were in the middle of the forest. "I just need to think." I said looking at the ground as I walked away. I could hear them following me from behind I don't think they knew where we were. I just kept walking. I ended up leading them back to my dorm. I could hear them still softly murmuring behind me.

They went to the cafeteria and I watched then turned around to a face I was expecting to see but was praying wasn't there. Zane was leaning up against the tree behind me, a glare once again on a normally flawless face.

"I thought you were going to stay away from her." He said as he closed his eyes in a semi-dramatic pose. I frowned at him but didn't say anything. I don't think this helped calm his anger, He opened his eyes and came off of the tree with good speed and swung me around pinning me up against the tree he had just recently occupied. My mind receded into my own and I could tell my eyes went into a daze. I thought about her, how I'd promised myself I would protect any girl that came into my life no matter what it took but I'm the one to hurt her.

All of the sudden I felt his hands tighten around my neck and I snapped back into state.

"Listen, to me." He said shaking me slightly. I looked him straight in the eyes my heart going cold yet again. "I warned you not to play with her heart, now you're going to pay, don't ditch Alexis for that little whore you let win in that duel." His eyes flashed anger at me and I snapped my mind dipping into a haze. He called her a whore. Never. My mind flashed anger and hurt and I felt my hands grip his hands around my throat in a grip and pull them slowly off. I could feel myself losing control but I fought my mind still mine for the time being. I knew my eyes must be going slightly gold as I stood there.

Zane glared and shook his hand out of mine. He threw his fist at me and I quickly moved out of the way.

'Jaden dodge, don't lose control he doesn't deserve this he is only protecting Alexis.' I kept telling myself hoping it would work to calm me down just enough for time sake. I knew they were coming. He lunged for my wrist and I moved my wrist around to grab his twisting it around his back and pushed to let him know I was their then let go. He flipped around and swung at me again and I ducked his fist hit the tree with a loud thud and came back partly bloodied. He grabbed his fist in pain and stepped back a few steps from me. Guilt flooded me, I wanted to take it back. They are here.

"What's going on here?" I heard the Chancellors voice boom. I stepped back so Zane and I were next to each other. Around this time everyone had come out of the Sleifer cafeteria but had fallen silent at the sight of me and Zane. With the chancellor was Joey, Yugi, and Kiaba. I felt my eyes fall to the ground. I closed my eyes and just listened to the chancellor talk.

"I bring the three greatest duelists in the world to see my best student and I only come to find the best that graduated and the best now fighting. What is the meaning of this?" Chancellor spoke his voice the angriest I've heard in a long time.

"Nothing." I heard Zane say his voice back to its normalness.

"That didn't look like nothing." He said, I could tell by his voice he was looking between us. My head was starting to hurt from fighting. I needed to get out of here. I put my hands in my pockets and started to shift backwards while everyone was talking until my back hit the tree until I noticed something. I didn't feel my picture. It was supposed to be in my pocket. I felt panic ride through me as I searched my pockets once again to come up with the realization it wasn't there. I searched the ground around us swiftly with my eyes hoping no one noticed me. I noticed Kiaba bend down to pick up something. He stood up and studied it and I tried to move quickly running up to him and trying to grab it. He moved faster and pulled it out of my reach pushing me onto the ground.

Everyone turned to look as I got up again and tried to grab it. He pushed me down yet again. He held up the picture and looked at it closely. His eyes widened.

"Where did you get this?" He asked his eyes still focused on the picture. I didn't answer my voice was caught in my throat. "I asked where you got this." He said his eyes turning towards me with a glare. I still didn't answer but I felt arms lift me up off the ground and turned to see Jesse and Chazz helping me up, an odd combo I thought. I brushed both of them off when I got up and turned to face Kiaba, my eyes as calm as they could ever get at this point. He glared back, his glare scarier than Zane's. I closed my eyes I can't even face him after so many years. With my eyes closed I heard whispers all around me telling me to let go just this once it won't hurt. They need to know the real Jaden what a beast you've really become. I knew they did need to see and I could control it well if I couldn't Yugi's here and I'm sure he could handle it. So I gave in.

That's it please don't kill me I'm working on the next chapter as we speak love you all , it is now up to my editor if its late it is her fault


End file.
